jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Sith vs Sith
Sith vs Sith In Legacy IV: Unbezwingbar wird die Comicgeschichte eindeutig und auf der ersten Seite als "Sith vs Sith" bezeichnet. Des Weiteren scheint The Wrath of the Dragon mit Unbezwingbar verschmolzen worden zu sein.--Daritha (Senat) 13:12, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: "Sith vs. Sith" ist der Untertitel bzw. die Schlagzeile auf dem Cover von Into the Core, müsste also eigentlich "Into the Core - Sith vs. Sith" gelesen werden. 17:14, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Nein, das ist mir nicht entgangen, doch ich befürchte, dass Panini diesen reißerischen Untertitel als wirklichen Comictitel nimmt. Oder stehen im Sonderband irgendwo die Titel? Ich hab sie nicht gefunden, daher was das (orthografisch leider falsche) "Sith vs Sith" mein einziger Anhaltspunkt. Oder sollen wir die Titel im Englischen belassen obwohl es eine deutsche (wenn auch nicht ganz klare) Übersetzung gibt? (Anm.: Ich will "Sith vs Sith" nicht unbedingt durchboxen, aber bislang ist's irgendwie der einzige wirkliche Hinweis auf den Titel oder hab ich irgendwas ganz fett Gedrucktes übersehen?)--Daritha (Senat) 19:49, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Daritha hat Recht. Im Sonderband sind die amerikanischen Originale Indomitable und The Wrath of the Dragon unter dem Titel Unbezwingbar zu einer Comicgeschichte zusammengefügt worden, Into the Core heißt im Deutschen dagegen Sith vs Sith. Dass dieser Titel gleichzeitig der Untertitel vom Dark-Horse-Heft ist hat nichts mit dem deutschen Sonderband zu tun, denn dort werden nie englische Titel übernommen. Von daher gehört dieser Artikel verschoben und Unbezwingbar und The Wrath of the Dragon zu einem Artikel zusammengefügt. Wir gehen ja nach den deutschen Titeln und die Einzelwerke werden in den Literaturangaben aufgelistet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:55, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Das bedarf einer grundsätzlichen Klärung. Ich versuche mal, eine Stellungnahme von den Panini-Verantwortlichen dazu zu bekommen. 20:01, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::"Daritha hat Recht." ... *feuchte augen bekomm* Dass ... *schnief* ... ich das noch erleben darf. Bild:;-).gif ... Okay, genug gespamt. *g* Dann hatte ich mich also betreffend der Einordnung der Geschichten im Sonderband doch nicht geirrt. Dann also "Into the Core" -> "Sith vs Sith" (leider ohne Punkt, denn so steht's ja im Sonderband) und den zornigen Drachen mit dem Unbezwingbaren verschmelzen. Die Frage ist nur: Da wir im Deutschen zwei Geschichten zu einer verschmolzen bekommen haben: Ändert sich dadurch nicht auch die Zählweise beispielsweise von "Into the Core"? Es wäre dann ja die elfte und nicht mehr zwölfte Geschichte. Obwohl, nach der deutschen Zählung wäre es dann erst die zehnte Geschichte? Eure Meinungen? Zehnte wäre übersetzungstechnisch logischer.--Daritha (Senat) 20:05, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja, mach das mal, aber ich würd meinen, dass wir im Sonderband die Geschichten "Unbezwingbar" und "Sith vs Sith" vorhanden haben.--Daritha (Senat) 20:07, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Das Problem stellt sich übrigens auch bei KotOR... Naja, die Erzählfolge ist hier sowieso komplett durcheinander, da zwischen dem zornigen Drachen und Wyyrlock auf der Reise in den Kern eigentlich noch die 2 Teile von Loyalties fehlen. 20:15, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Die werden in dem nächsten Sonderband, der im Februar erscheint, nachgeliefert. Dieser heißt übrigens Der verborgene Tempel. Mal sehen, ob da auch zwei Comicgeschichten miteinander verschmolzen wurden. Eigentlich ist so eine Handhabung echt unmöglich... Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:20, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::::@Daritha: Wir gehen hier von den deutschen Veröffentlichungen aus und da die Reihe auch hierzulande veröffentlicht wird, sollten wir nach der Anzahl unserer Geschichten gehen, zumal ja keine Originalheft unterschlagen wird, sondern nur in einem nachfolgenden Sonderband veröffentlicht wird. Das haben die schonmal mit der Geschichte Sturmtruppler vs. Sturmtruppler gemacht. Demnach wäre Unbezwingbar der achte und Sith vs Sith der neunte Teil.--Anakin Skywalker 20:27, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Korrekte Zählweise. *sich irgendwo verzählt haben muss* Und @unmöglich: Ist's nicht ganz, aber ich glaube, dass es den Paninis egal ist, ob sie vielleicht ein paar "Enzyklopädisten" (mal bei Asimov klauen geh) vor den Kopf stoßen oder nicht. Mich würd's bei den aktuellen Buffy-Comics auch wenig jucken ob Teil 12 nun eigentlich Teil 11 ist, wenns bloß einen One-Shot darstellt. Muss man von deren Standpunkt aus sehen.--Daritha (Senat) 20:45, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) Kann man mal ein UC berücksichtigen? Und übrigens ich hab auch Move-Rechte, ich erwähns nur so am Rand. Das mit dem 2 mal hin und herschieben hätte man auch nach der Disku machen können, wenn man sich einig ist. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:51, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Der erste Move wurde wieder rückgängig gemacht und der zweite entstand im Eifer des Gefechts. Entschuldige bitte, die ... nun, "UC-Autorität" sollte keinesfalls untergraben werden. *friedenskeks anbiet*--Daritha (Senat) 20:54, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::@Daritha: Natürlich können die auf unsere Meinungen pfeifen, weil es der Mehrheit der Leser sowieso egal ist, wie der Comic nun heißt, zumal viele wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht die Aufteilung der US-Hefte kennen. Außerdem grübeln die Leser nicht schon nach der ersten Seite, wie sie diese Geschichte im Internet am besten katalogisieren können. Deshalb bin ich auch der Meinung, dass wir es so annehmen sollten, wie es kommt. Am besten haben sie ja diesen Classics-Sonderband übersetzt. Geschichte für Geschichte penibel aufgeteilt und sogar die Titel sind aufwändig neu gestaltet und im Wortlaut genau übersetzt worden, dann noch das originale Marvel-Heft-Cover (auch hier wurde das komplette Layout des Covers aufwändig eingedeutscht) zu Beginn jeder Geschichte. Das ist wirklich ein Leckerbissen und ich frage mich, warum man es bei den normalen Sonderbänden nicht auch so machen kann. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:30, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Der Grund könnte einfach darin liegen, dass die Classic (korrigiere mich falls ich mich irre) nur halbjährlich erscheinen; ergo mehr Vorbereitungszeit zur Verfügung steht. Aber für korrekte Aussagen müsstne wir uns schon an Panini oder Herrn Nagula (unseren lieben Übersetzer) wenden. ^^--Daritha (Senat) 22:07, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) Fehlt im jetzigen Titel nicht ein . nach dem vs? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:11, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Auf den Bild wird es wie du gesagt, mit einem . geschrieben. Meiner Meinung nach sollte der Artikel verschoben werden. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 22:14, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Auf dem englischen Titel wird es zwar mit einem Punkt geschrieben, aber im deutschen fehlt der leider. Man sieht auf der ersten Seite Darth Wyyrlok in seinem Jäger durch den Hyperraum düsen und in schönem Rot steht da "Sith vs Sith"; leider ohne Punkt.--Daritha (Senat) 22:24, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET)